


A kingdom to build

by 420alphaboi69



Series: Love for the Lord [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alphaboi69/pseuds/420alphaboi69
Summary: Aglovale's pretty stressed out that Percival urged him to have a son before he reaches the age where it isn't recommended to have a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I LOVE AGLOVALE and there's little to none Aglo content :^(((  
> I recently gave him a perpetuity ring earlier this year. Grinding one more for Lancelot hehe.  
> Apologies if it's too dry because I haven't written IN YEARS.
> 
> Note: Kyrian is just female Gran and also my in-game name

Aglovale exhaled sharply as he sorted out stacks of documents and papers that covered his desk.  
He hasn't felt much anxiety over much matters with regards to his country for a long time, but ever since getting married to Kyrian who was an ex-skyfarer, all what he felt was tension.  
Was it because the person he had wed isn't of royal blood? Or was it because his younger brother, Percival told him that it's time for him to have an heir before none of them could conceive.  
  
Failing to keep his composure, Aglovale groaned, thinking how should he bring up the topic of procreating to Kyrian.  
  
Aglovale's head turned to the door when he heard a small knock. The blond male granted the individual who had knocked to come in.  
A tiny head stuck out behind the door. It was Kyrian and Lancelot's daughter, Seren.  
Seren wasn't the fruit of unfaithfulness, but instead was the end-product of what used to be their love. They were once engaged but Lancelot called it off due to thinking that he wasn't good enough and where years later Kyrian eventually married Aglovale after the man deemed the lady appropriate after observing her with the help of Percival's eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
"Papa! The maids asked me to call you! To eat!" Seren waved to the taller man.  
_I'm not your father..._ was all Aglovale could think while he tagged along.  
  
Upon arriving the dinner hall, Kyrian, garbed in her dress that is only used inside the castle, was already seated at the dining table. Seren ran to her, wanting to be carried by her mother but got told off by the maids.  
  
Plate after plate, dinner was served at a steady pace however it was eeriely quiet while they ate.  
A bead of sweat rolled down Kyrian's temple for she felt uncomfortable with the silence.  
  
"Ah dear? How are the permits for the upcoming shipment going?" Kyrian coughed, breaking the silence between them  
  
"Ah it's all okay" Aglovale lied, thinking about his messy office and the thought of Seren being not his child.  
Seren finished her food first and Kyrian requested her to retreat to her bedroom.  
  
Kyrian sighed and broke the silence once more, "Aglovale I can tell that you're hiding something"  
  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he put down the fork gently.  
"My brother is urging me to..." he hesitated  
  
"To...?" Kyrian presses her husband on  
  
"Procreate... to have a child to be the next heir"  
  
The room was greeted with silence once again but was broken when Kyrian started bursting into laughter.  
  
Aglovale's cheeks turned to a shade of pink. Despite being 32 years old and the older one in the room, he couldn't help but blush as he surprisingly has not been with anyone due to his ice cold personality.  
_Did she think it was a silly request?_ Aglovale squinted.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for laughing," Kyrian giggled while wiping her tears "So, a child huh? Seren can't be an heir too?"  
  
Aglovale wanted to throw a fit with how Seren is not his daughter but remembered that since Kyrian never came from a royal bloodline, there are things that she doesn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it's bLEGH..  
> Basically Kyrian and Lancelot had a child and almost got married however he broke it off under the weight and pressure of being the captain. It's a shitty excuse for someone to break it off but Aglo/Kyri/Lan will probably end up in polyamory 🤔


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter here cuz it's kINDA A FILLER?? h  
> Thanks for the kudos so far uwu

"Seren can't be an heir" Aglovale exhaled, "She's not exactly my child.. and it's actually preferable that it's a male.."  
  
The expression on Kyrian turned slightly offended but at the same time took the time to process what Aglovale just told her.

Wanting to call it unfair due to the old-fashion way of thinking but then at the same time, she doesn't want to sully the name of Wales. Him marrying a commoner who was with the child of another was already enough.  
  
"I... understand" Kyrian looked down which made Aglovale flustered. Is she going to refuse? Kyrian is the only one who was able to melt Aglovale's ice cold demeanor, so he obviously can't think of anyone else who could mother his children, "Let's do it"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Yeah, let's head to the bedroom now. Dinner wasn't that heavy so I don't think we'll puke" Kyrian smirked as she stood up and left the dining hall while grabbing his wrist, getting him to follow suit into her chambers.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW TO DO SP I C Y SCENES H E LP

Once in their bedroom, Kyrian settled on their huge bed.  
  
"So.. how do we do this" Aglovale locked the door and slowly unbuttoned his top, exposing the skin of his chest as he strolled to the bed.  
  
Kyrian interrupted him by pulling him by the arm into a kiss.  
Breaking off the kiss, Kyrian's face showed a hint of red, while wearing a troubled expression which alarmed Aglovale.  
  
"I've always been waiting for you to request something like this.. Since you were always cooped up in that office of yours or doing your duties whenever we're awake, I get worried you know.. or am I not good enough to bear your children.. I don't know" anxiety laced in Kyrian's voice  
  
"Nonsense," Aglovale cupped Kyrian's cheek, kissing her and slowly got her to lie on her back on the bed.  
  
"Wait, I should take this off," Kyrian stopped to undress herself on the bed as she realized that if they were to have sex there and then while she's still in the dress, it would've been really troublesome. She could feel Aglovale's gaze burning into her skin as she undressed. It was the first time he has seen her bare skin.

Aglovale exhaled as he admired the body in front of him. _Beautiful_ was all he could think

She covered her breasts with an arm, still embarrassed to bare it all, "It's your first time right.. Let me show you the ropes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aglovale loses his V card

Stark naked with Aglovale on top, Kyrian brought his head lower to catch his lips with hers. They exchanged short, sweet kisses as she encircled his neck with her arms. Their kisses turned heated shortly, a battle between tongues. Kyrian let go of the kiss and brought his hand down to her crotch.  
  
Aglovale looked at her wide eyed with his heart racing in his ribs. This is not somewhere his mother taught him to touch.  
"You gotta give me foreplay or I'll probably tear apart" Kyrian giggled.  
Aglovale didn't get the signal at first but soon pushed his middle finger into her wet cunt. Perhaps this is similar to what he has heard youngsters talk about during his visits to town.  
"Oh, Kyrian..." He muttered softly in her lips pecking her time to time while he slides in another digit, curling both of them.  
  
"You... could use your mouth too... You know. But that's... for you... to experiment" Kyrian spoke breathlessly as she stroked Aglovale's cheek. He immediately pulled his fingers out which made Kyrian let out a sharp gasp and left a trail of kisses down her stomach as he repositioned themselves where he is now staring directly at her core. "Don't look too much.." the younger lady squirmed  
  
Aglovale did several experimental licks on her wet folds, tasting a weird mixture of bitter, sweet and salty. Deciding to go further, he plunged his tongue in while rubbing circles on her inner thighs.  
She could feel his tongue lapping against her and was suddenly buried so deep in her that his nose occasionally brushed against her clit, causing her to whimper at every touch. She couldn't stop her thighs from twitching and squished the older man's head, trapping his face on her crotch and bringing him closer.  
Assuming what he's doing is correct, he kept up the pace as Kyrian rode his face.  
She attempted to muffle her moans with her forearm but failed doing so.  
Not after long, Aglovale started to feel something going down his chin as his throbbing cock strains in his pants.  
  
"Ah _fuck_!--" Kyrian trembled and her juices spilled against Aglovale's lips as she came.  
He pulled out slowly, earning a whimper from Kyrian and licked the juices that dribbled down his chin off. Kyrian stared at Aglovale in awe, he's a virgin isn't he? How is he so good at this.  
  
Too clouded with lust to care, he kisses her on the lips, rougher than before with the taste of Kyrian evident to herself. At the same time, she could feel his hard clothed crotch grinding against her wet core. She couldn't believe that she got Aglovale acting somewhat like a beast what more for his first time and that excited her.  
  
"Kyrian.. I-I can't take it" Aglovale's face scrunched up in discomfort, obviously from the strain between his legs.  
"Take it off.." she tugged the hem of his pants which he then pushed her hand away to take off the garment along with his underwear and threw it to a corner of the room.  
Kyrian froze when she saw his unclothed cock between them. The girth and the length proportionate to his tall stature while wondering how would it fit, knowing that their height difference is by 23cm.  
Aglovale's ears turned red as he felt Kyrian's gaze locked onto his cock.  
Deciding to initiate, Aglovale pulled Kyrian by her thighs and wrapped them around his waist leading his cock to her hole.  
He let out a strangled moan when he felt the head of his cock prod against something warm and squishy. Kyrian gripped his forearm giving him permission to enter  
  
He pushed into her warm folds slowly with ease given how wet she was while earning a squeak from the woman underneath. The man looked down to see his wife panting at the intrusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love.. am I hurting--" Aglovale caressed her cheek and wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Just move... idiot" Kyrian averted eye contact and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in his pale skin. She would be try her best to take it all especially because she forgot to get Aglovale to lube up.  
  
"As you wish" Aglovale smiled smugly with a hint of darkness behind it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and gave his shoulders an iron grip as he pulled out, leaving the head in and thrusted back with force. Still trying to get used to the size, she raised her hips higher whilst spreading her legs, making it easier for Aglovale to enter her.  
He was mesmerized by the body underneath him, her breasts bouncing from being rocked.  
  
"Kyrian..." Aglovale breathed as he grinds against her, a cry was let out each time he rocks himself in.  
He lowered his head to her supple chest, taking a nipple between his lips, suckling on it as the free hand gropes the other  
"Ooh--" she moaned at the sudden contact on her skin. Aglovale grips onto her waist, not allowing her to move away from him as he rocks into her faster while leaving a hot trail of kisses her chest to her neck.  
As he was thrusting, she caught a glimpse of his cock being eaten up by her, causing her to tighten around his length. Aglovale emitted a low growl to the new pressure around his cock.  
His pace got faster with the squelching sound of their juices being mixed reverberated throughout the room, he was about to lose it.  
Growling as he thrusted harder and deeper, Aglovale moved his hands from her waist to her hands beside her head, lacing her fingers.  
  
"I.. I love you!!" Kyrian cried out as she came undone, clenching down around him.  
  
"Dear God.. I love.. you too-" he moaned, his voice breathless as he rides to his release.  
Aglovale's seed poured into her core as he grinded deep into her, ensuring that she gets every last drop however she was already filled to the brim that his cum overflowed out of her sopping cunt.  
Aglovale didn't wait for her to calm down from her high and brought her to the side so that they could cuddle. Panting, he stroked Kyrian's back while she hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go.  
  
As soon as she felt him soften inside her, she nudged Aglovale to pull out which Kyrian whimpered at the emptiness he left behind.  
  
"Where did you learn all that huh?" Kyrian brushed his golden locks away from his face to look into his ruby eyes.  
"Instinct?" Aglovale replied with pride but his eyes filled with softness and love.  
  
"You got to do this more, you know that. To get a definite chance of a child" Kyrian poked his chest playfully  
  
"Of course, my love. I am more than willing to do this often" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST SEXY WRITING JXNDHSK  
> I'm sorry if it's too long but I don't know how to SEXY WRITE HAHA  
> I'll be making more self indulgent fics hoho there's little to none Aglo/OC(Gran/Djeeta) fics out there wuuu
> 
> Do leave a comment or something huhu


End file.
